In 1995, Professor Chou et al, presently of Princeton University put forward a novel technology called nanoimprint lithography (Patent Document 1). Nanoimprint lithography is a technology by a method including: contacting a mold having an arbitrary pattern with a base material in which a resin film is formed; and applying heat or light as an external stimulation to the resin film while pressurizing the resin film to form an objective pattern in the resin film that is cured, and nanoimprint lithography has such an advantage that in comparison with photolithography or the like in the conventional semiconductor device production, processing of nano-scale is possible simply and with low cost. Accordingly, nanoimprint lithography is a technology for which an application thereof to the production of a semiconductor device, an opto device, a display, a memory medium, a bio-chip, and the like is expected instead of photolithography technology, so that there have been performed various reports with respect to a curable composition for photonanoimprint lithography used for nanoimprint lithography (Patent Documents 2, 3).
However, although hitherto various materials have been disclosed as the material used for nanoimprint lithography (hereinafter, called “imprint material”), it cannot be mentioned that there has been reported an imprint material for forming a film imparting high hardness and high transparency useful for an optical member, an interlayer insulating film, and the like that have a structure and causing no crack after baking thereof.